A microwave energy moderating bag is disclosed and claimed in Continuation-In-Part Application Ser. No. 854,941 which was filed on Nov. 25, 1977, and which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such a bag comprises electrically conductive material such as a sheet of aluminum foil which foil may, under some circumstances, precipitate spontaneous electrical arcing when disposed in a microwave energy field. The tendency to so precipitate arcing is believed to be aggravated by the formation of high intensity electric fields adjacent thin edges, rough edges, and sharp corners of electrically conductive members disposed in a field of microwave energy. Intense electric fields also tend to be formed between closely spaced thin edges of such electrically conductive members. The present invention is directed towards substantially obviating such high intensity electric fields intermediate closely spaced thin edges.
Some embodiments of microwave energy moderating bags and various details thereof are shown in FIGS. 14 through 16 and FIGS. 33 through 48 of the above referenced continuation-in-part application. Briefly, as compared to those bag constructions, the present invention is an improved microwave energy cooking bag which comprises electrically conductive sheet materials having perimetrical edges, and in which bag the sheet materials are so configured and disposed that adjacent side-by-side portions of the perimetrical edges are sufficiently offset to virtually obviate or substantially diminish edge-to-edge electric field relations. That is, such offsetting precipitates edge-to-surface relations which have substantially less electric field concentration effects than edge-to-edge relations.